


Ground's Dust

by Takkaori



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Het, Light Angst, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La poussière était à la fois la plus vieille amie et la plus vieille ennemie d'Octavia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ground's Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrisCbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCbs/gifts).



> Fic originellement postée sur FF.net et écrite pour une amie.  
> En espérant vous plaire :) !

S'il y a une chose qu'Octavia avait remarqué, c'était la différence entre la poussière de l'Arche et celle de la Terre. L'aspect, tout d'abord. Celle de l'espace était plus pur, plus blanche, sans doute parce que l'air filtré et artificiel supprimait certains des composants qui la ternissait. La consistance venait ensuite. En bas, elle était légèrement plus lourde, toujours sur cette même logique, et elle proliférait plus vite, un peu comme une méchante gangrène. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas énormément en poussière, elle savait juste que Bellamy avait tendance à éternuer quand il y en avait trop, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas côtoyée.

Bloquée dans leur compartiment, elle avait pu se rendre compte qu'elle provenait majoritairement des objets posés trop longtemps à la même place sans être bougés, ou des endroits vides, comme sa cachette sous la trappe dans leur salon. Elle était plutôt familière avec cette poussière, vu le nombre de fois où elle avait dû disparaitre, à cause de recensement ou d'une visite inespérée –dans le sens où elle n'était réellement pas désiré. Mise à part ces différences mineures, les choses restaient à peu près les mêmes, il n'y avait pas trente-six façons pour qu'elle s'amoncèle sur le sol, après tout. Cependant, la jeune fille avait pris conscience qu'il y en avait une autre.

Elle allait de pair avec le nombre de cadavres croissant parmi les leurs. C'étaient eux qui nourrissaient la Terre de leur poussière, celle de la décomposition qui grattait l'épiderme, s'étendant comme une mousse vicieuse qui n'avait même pas le temps de sourdre puisqu'elle se fondait simultanément dans l'humus.

La planète était définitivement impressionnante, dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens. La première surprise étant qu'il y avait des vilains résidents qui, bien entendu, n'étaient pas étrangers à la providence que constituaient les corps sous l'herbe. La deuxième étant que l'un des résidents n'était pas si vilain. Oh non, Lincoln était bien sa découverte la plus positive en tant que terrienne. Leur relation avait débuté d'un rien, un bête coup de foudre qu'il avait eu pour elle et qui l'avait attendri au départ. Peut-être était-ce un peu cliché, un peu facile, mais est-ce que tout avait réellement besoin d'une explication, à la fin ? Parce qu'il n'y en avait pas réellement, la réponse était toute simple. Ils s'aimaient.

Plus particulièrement, elle aimait quand elle était collée contre le torse musclé, tenue entre deux bras forts et puissants, lui apportant le sentiment de sécurité tant prisé en amour. Elle aimait quand il prenait son visage en coupe, que leurs yeux se rencontraient, que quelque chose dans son ventre lui envoyait une petite décharge électrique incroyablement stimulante. Les mains glissaient le long de ses joues jusqu'à ce que les doigts relèvent son menton. Le baiser arrivait ensuite. Il n'y avait pas réellement de mot pour le décrire, du moins, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'en trouver.

Doux, comme de la framboise, peut-être ? Pas tellement, en fait. Les lèvres de Lincoln étaient un peu sèches, les premiers instants où elles rencontraient les siennes, et il avait des gerçures. Leurs salives se mélangeaient très vite, rendant leur baiser mouillé. Loin d'elle l'idée de s'en plaindre, elle aimait beaucoup trop ça. Leurs embrassades les caractérisaient entièrement. Il y avait quelque chose de bestial et d'imprudent dans cette relation, mais également une douceur certaine et un côté indéniablement rassurant. Elle aimait ce cocktail de ressentis qui lui donnait enfin l'impression d'attraper à pleine main ce qu'on lui avait dérobé pendant la presque totalité de sa vie.

Il ne fallait pas se mentir, la réaction des jeunes enfants qui apprennent qu'on s'embrasse ailleurs que sur la joue ou le front est totalement justifiée. On s'en amuse, mais il y a réellement quelque chose de sale dans la façon dont les peaux se rencontrent et les baves se diluent l'une dans l'autre, la chose l'étant encore plus dans le désir du contact ultime. Une saleté dont Octavia se languissait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle s'en trouvait privé, en une douleur au creux de la poitrine. Le mal ne se contentait pas de lanciner, il rongeait, un véritable ver sous la peau, et oppressait, se faisant étau de terre cruel tout autour d'un tombeau.

Son cœur était celui de ses sentiments, pour ce qu'elle en disait.

Toutes ces raisons couplées faisaient qu'elle aimait le croire quand il lui disait qu'il la protégerait et qu'à deux, ils pourraient tout recommencer. Quelque part, c'était vrai. Ils se suffisaient l'un à l'autre. Un amour idyllique, idéal, fantasmé et lui-même idéalisé dans les espérances collectives. Mais Octavia avait la tête sur les épaules, parce qu'à défaut de l'avoir dans les nuages, elle l'avait eu bien trop longtemps dans les étoiles. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement abandonner Bell, ou du moins pas pour toujours. Il avait besoin d'elle tout comme elle avait besoin de lui. Elle ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, et aurait clamé à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle s'échapperait du joug de ce cher frère. Au fond, elle savait bien qu'il n'en était rien.

Elle était prête à rester et risquer de mourir avec lui. Revenir cent fois parmi Les Cent pour réparer le drame, si le ciel le lui accordait. Dans sa grande miséricorde, il ne le ferait certainement pas.

Si les vrais grounders venaient à avoir raison d'elle lors d'une bataille et qu'elle se poussiérisait, elle savait bien qu'elle serait d'une espèce intrusive, voire collante, dure à enlever des cœurs. Égoïstement humaine, elle n'était pas qu'habitée par de nobles sentiments, elle l'espérait. Elle comptait tout de même sur Lincoln pour passer un bon coup de balai, au risque de décrocher la plinthe sur laquelle elle serait en train de se fondre.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de la lecture !


End file.
